The center has a multidisciplinary approach to research in the detection, the mechanisms and the treatment of hypertension. Patients are investigated by a CORE facility and then directed to seven specific research projects: (1) A Prospective Randomized Comparison of Drug and Operative Treatment of Renovascular Hypertension; (2) Serial Clinical, Arteriographic and Renal Function Studies of Hypertensive Patients with Renal Artery Stenosis; (3) Isolation and Characterization of Pure Renin and Its Application to Hypertension Studies; (4) New Techniques Involving the Renin-Angiotensin System for the Recognition of Surgically Remediable Renovascular Hypertension; (5) Prostaglandins as Mediators of Renin Secretion; (6) The Role of New Mineralacorticoids in Hypertension; and (7) Evaluation of New Radiographic Methods for the Recognition of Functionally Significant Renovascular Hypertension. Supplementary funds are requested to expand the CORE facility (1) by creating a SCOR Clinic in Hypertension which will allow more effective followup and expansion of the program to develop an individualized approach to the treatment of essential hypertension and (2) to create an optimally efficient data management system. Funds are also requested to expand the existing projects.